Yummy
Yummy is a new character of goanimate created by trinity hayes. he have childlike/chibi appearance. but he has blonde hair but different colors, cat ears, light blue eyes but black in other verisons, pink as a his eye color contacts. but he doesn't have a mouth and eyebrows. He wears a pink dress with bright pink belt bow, pink shoes and has a star on his forehead and blush. but wears different outfits, yummy is usually one of troublemakers. He has a girlfriend named allison tornado. yummy is downright girly. He rarely gets in trouble. Name: yummy Age: 17 Gender: Male Hometown: Japan Birthday: May 23, 1996 Nationally: Japanese Species: Cat-human Voice: shy girl(baby) Tween girl(normal), kayla(in other versions), misaki(Japanese voice) Family: Babe(Father) Sue(Mother) Coco(side kick) Allison Tornado(Girlfriend) Baby Kitty(baby brother) Cupcake(Pet) Peach(best friend) Height: Only Short 4'1 that make him look like a child Weight: Chubby Hair color: Blonde, light pink, light green, light purple, white, light blue, brown, black Eye color: Light sky blue, pink, black(other versions) Friends: Barney the Purple Dinosaur, dora the explorer, Baby Bop PJ, Caillou, wiggles, his teachers, coco, peach, Eric Tornado, Brian Smith, Catherine Smith, Lacy Stewart, calebcomedian, HeroesyesVillianNo, saybrooker, my little pony friend, my little pony world, IlikeCaroline0204, VipeWorld Hegdehog, lila201, princess matilda and fluttergirl, dora,ed,edd,eddy,Many more Enemies: Polly(because she keeps messing/flirting with him while he has a girlfriend), Jamiem2001(He keeps bashing Go!Animate and being mean to it) Favorite Tv shows: Everything who is baby shows and kiddie shows include Barney, Dora, The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Thomas and Friends, My little pony, Rugrats, luckey stars,Gakuen Alice, Kirarin Revolution, Cardcaptor Sakura ,Kamichama Karin, Pita ten, Shugo chara, Fruits Basket, Mirumo de pon , Mermaid Melody ,Bottled Fairy other baby/kiddie/anime shows Galaxy Angel, Azumanga Daioh, Doki Doki School Hours, Lucky Star, Pani Poni Dash, Pokemon, ouran high school,ed edd n eddy Least Favorite tv shows: Anything who is not baby shows and kiddie or anime shows. Favorite Food: bento, sushi, ramen, Taiyaki, octopus, dango, onigiri, donuts, ice cream, fish, other Japanese food Least favorite food: Coffee(because he doesn't like it very much) Favorite junk food: chips, chocolate Favorite Subjects: All Favorie colors: pink, yellow, blue, green, orange, white, purple, red. Favorite animals: Cats, Dogs, Bunnies, mice, Dolphins, Fishes, goldfish, other animals. Favorite insects: Butterflies, Dragonflies, ladybugs, beetles, Caterpillar, Grasshopper, bees. Likes: Baby shows, video games, watching tv, his girlfriend other things, Kids show, books, computers, clean places, other good things, his pet rabbit, girls, ponies, cute things, princess matilda and Fluttergirl, calebcomedian, anime, cute/romance/funny/kids anime. Favorite favorite character: Fluttergirl, Princess matilda, fluttershy, pinkie pie, twilight sparkles, rainbow dash, rarity, applejack, dora the explorer, other characters Favorite users: calebcomedian, HeroesyesVillianNo, saybrooker, my little pony friend, my little pony world, IlikeCaroline0204, VipeWorld Hegdehog, lila201, princess matilda and fluttergirl, dora Favorite songs: Pop, anime theme songs Dislikes: Getting grounded, meanies, anything who is not baby/kiddie shows, bad foods, Being mistaken for girl, getting beaten up, Baby shows getting killed, getting in trouble at school, getting in trouble at public places, dirty places, brocci . Trivia Yummy's appearance look similar to nickcomedian1997 but he has different nose. His alternate voice is Kayla Yummy already have a girlfriend named allison Tornado. Yummy looks quite Girlish. Yummy only makes taunt when he gets angry and excited/cheers action when he crying Yummy have a different family in other verison Yummy looks more childlike but more chibi Yummy is known for his kawaii fashion Yummy speaks both English and japanese Yummy is Princess matilda and fluttergirl fan. He's dora/Calebcomedian fan He is seen sitting with clique of people with his friend peach Yummy is shorter than anyone Pink is not his real eye color. it's was contacts Yummy's hair was lighter in other versions He only say "mommy and daddy" instead of mom and dad Yummy can't kiss his girlfriend but due to his short height. his girlfriend will kneel instead His girlfriend can't sit on yummy's lap due to his short height In camcomedian1985's verison, yummy's hair was brighter. but his dress, shoes, hairbow was brighter, belt bow was purple. his cat ears was black, his skin was peach, his eyes were black. but his head was wrong. it's supposed to be big not small Category:Males Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:1996 Births Category:New characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cool Characters Category:Popular Characters Category:Non troublemakers Category:Nekos Category:Childish people Category:Childlike Category:Kids Show Lovers Category:Princess Matilda And Fluttergirl fans Category:My little pony fans Category:Disney fans Category:Good characters Category:Calebcomedian fans Category:Teens Category:8th Grade Category:12th grade Category:Japanese Characters Category:Japanese people Category:Comedy world characters Category:Anime lovers Category:Baby show lovers Category:K-pop And j-pop Fans Category:Anime fans Category:Cat-humans Category:Non Humans Category:The cat family Category:Trinity Hayes's Characters Category:Unhuman Species Category:Bronies Category:Rugrats Fans Category:Barney Fans Category:9th grade Category:Baxter Fans Category:Sailor moon fans Category:Magicial boys Category:Sailor moon Category:Characters who cosplay Category:Nerds Category:Characters who likes kawaii things Category:Nice characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Sweet Hearts Category:Sweet Darlings Category:Character who are wearing a blush makeup Category:Character who have pets Category:Princes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Angels Category:Angelic Category:Good Witches Category:Hipsters Category:Well behaved characters Category:Manga Lovers Category:Manga Fans Category:Manga Freaks Category:Cats Category:Werecat Humanoid Category:Childlike Characters Category:Chibis Category:Kei Category:K-pop lovers Category:J-pop lovers Category:Rock songs lover Category:Pop songs lover Category:Characters who have highlights in their hair Category:Characters who dyed their hair Category:Girly Punks Category:Characters who wear piercings Category:Good Users Category:Cat Humanoid Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Sam Chen fans